Fairytail & the Nirvana Dragonslayer
by rayanoshana
Summary: When light turns into darkness.. What shall happen when.. A long lost city is revived in blood? Has Fairy Tail's strongest team finally found their match? When news spreads of a newly discovered Dragon Queen, Natsu and his band of misfits set out on a journey of a lifetime. What will happen when their paths cross with the Fated Black Dragon and Dragon Queen?
1. Oracle & The Human Hatchling

"Ora," a five year old human hatchling leaned her head back against the Great Celestial Dragon as she looked up from her favorite story book.

"What is Nirvana?"

The big golden eye blinked casually, "It is what some humans call.. Heaven.." The ancient female's voice carried a long tired note- the child was as inquisitive as always.

"Heaven.." The little girl repeated slowly. "That's where daddy is right?"

Optical scales softened at the smooth, and quiet tones, " Yes.."

"Is that why you called me Nirvana? Because daddy's in heaven?" The child asked innocently.

With a light chuckle that tickled the earth that carpeted her belly, the Ancient Guardian Dragon blew a soft breath of fire to feed the dying flame. "No..." With a playful grin she looked down at the girl who had leaned up against her curled tail resting the back of her head atop it. "It's because.. It's my home.. And yours.. We both will return there some day.. After our job here on earth is finally done. I called you Nirvana because I love you.. And you are the home of my heart.."

The little girl smiled warmly, "I love you too mommum.."

And with that, tiny human eyes drooped sleepily over the warm glaze cast by the fire.

Oracle knew that within three years she would have to leave this human hatchling that she had come to be bonded and imprinted with. The girl had so much potential, and she wanted to teach her everything. But.. Ora also knew.. That the hatchling would have to make the rest of her journey alone. And so- she decided to focus on teaching the girl, the three most basic of skills for Dragon Magic at the start of next spring.

Why the wait? She wanted to treasure the hatchling's company and have many more comforting nights like this.

Life in the Void.. Battling Creatures of Darkness for an eternity was so...

Well.. Oracle wished she didn't have to do the fates' dirty work, but this was the job of a dragon blessed with Guardian Magic after all.. One of the many lost legendary magics of old.

"Tomorrow... Is going to be a new day."


	2. Cait Shelter

-Three Years Later-

Curious eyes lit upon a young boy a little older than myself with sapphire colored hair. His eyes were over shadowed by long fringes with a shine painted by the morning sun. He came carrying a sleeping girl who was much younger than I. She was tiny, and by the matching color of their hair I assumed that they were siblings. And even though I stood watching by the door, I sensed a light tension in the air as grandfather spoke to this strange boy.

This outsider... Carried a strong wavelength of power.. And this girl, seemed to carry a familiar scent. She seemed to have been affiliated with a dragon of sorts. That same rustic yet nostalgic feel.. A dragonic scent seemed to hang onto the younger girl's clothes and skin, and upon closer inspection her own dress seemed to be made out of dragon scales.

" I'll take care of her," I vaguely heard Grandfather's words before he called me forward. And there as I stood before the boy and looked into his eyes, I could see that his gaze was painted in crimson pain. He had lost something very important, and seemed to carry many sad memories. This young soul also seemed to carry a hidden darkness. He too intrigued me..

"This is Gellal, and he will be staying for dinner."

I barely heard my adopted Grandfather's lyrics before the outsider spoke. "You must be Nira, your Grandfather speaks highly of you."

I was taken a back, I don't remember Grandfather saying anything about me. Though this blue haired boy's facade was a warm and sincere one, there was just something that didn't sit well with me. It was almost as if I'd seen his face a long time ago once before, but I couldn't remember exactly where or when.

It was almost as if a sudden spell of dejavous struck me. "Where have I seen this boy before..?" I asked myself mentally in confusion.

I led him into my room where he set the sleeping girl. The silence that surrounded us was deafening. And as I placed a light summer blanket over the girl he spoke, "Please take care of Wendy for me."

"You are not staying for dinner, are you." I asked with confidence. Turning around, caught the slight smirk upon his features. He seemed almost too amused to be caught under his own bluff. "At least let me prepare some things for you to take along." I countered with indifference. He was a strange one, but I couldn't just leave him to go off without provisions. What kind of host would I have been? Ora and Grandfather raised me to be much better than that!

I was afraid he would refuse for some reason, but to my relief he accepted my offer. And within moments I showed him to the back door, "I'll guide you until the next city," I offered, not really expecting him to accept the offer.

My gaze softened as he bowed his head sadly, he was hesitant. "She is in good hands, it is you I'm worried about," I chuckled kindly. "Besides, you don't want to have a run in with some bandits now do you?" I joked.

All he did was just smile.


	3. Gellal

I was finally relieved to come to know that Wendy was finally safe and away from harm. I knew this darkness that welled up deep within me couldn't be controlled for long. The events of my recent past still freshly scarred my mind. The portals of anima were opening up everywhere, and I had to close them all if I had a sliver of hope to save this world from devastation. My father was greedy for Magic power, and my home world of Edalis didn't have Magic as an abundant resource, it was quickly depleting.

When Nira offered to take me into the next town, I had half the mind to refuse-but something about this girl reminded me of a friend I used to know, his name was Panther Lilly. This Exceed had saved my life, and lost his place among his kin because of me.

That panther of a man.. What I would give to see my old friend again. And just like the strength I felt when I was around Panther Lilly, the girl's presence too comforted me in quite the same manner. And so, I found myself taking her up on her offer against my better judgment.

Without so much as a second thought, this strange girl with reddish brown eyes and the crescent moon birthmark at the corner of her eye left everything behind. She didn't even leave a good bye note to the old man who welcomed me and Wendy with open arms.

It confused me...

Even if her hair was basically a chestnut brown that seemed as soft and earthly as bark, it seemed to be accented by a reddish tint. Her aura seemed oriented with the earth and the sky, and I found it very puzzling. She didn't seem to hold just one kind of magic, but rather a mixture of all the types of magics I'd come across so far. And yet, at the same time, she too didn't seem to carry within herself a core of magic at all. Who was this living conundrum?

I didn't want to let my curious guide feel offended in anyway, so I just decided to play the "shy boy" card and hoped she would buy it. Playing koi seemed to work out in the beginning, and to my relief she didn't pester me with questions, or fawn over me like other girls did in past towns that I've passed through.

Nira was different, and her magic-was also quite different. Most often I could tell the level in a wizard by just being around them, but I honestly couldn't tell with this one. On occasions she seemed almost magic-less and ordinary, while at other times even the air quivered under her power and presence.

"We will rest here for the night."

I looked up as Nira pointed to a large hollow in a very old and large oak tree.

"It's going to rain tonight," she added.

My head in turn tilted back in confusion, "But it's a clear sky!"

Nira just laughed quietly, "Can't you smell the dampness in the air? The precipitation as they call it- the air is soaked."

I couldn't help but quirk a quizzical eyebrow.

"Guess not." She said flatly.

Her words seemed like mockery at the time, but her smile reassured me that mockery wasn't her intention.

That night it did rain, and I was astounded by how she set up the hollow, in the tree under the earth. It was really warm, cozy, and dry. We camped in there for two to three days straight due to bad weather- exchanging stories to pass the time.

It was there I learned of Oracle, the Guardian Dragon who had raised her at such a young age. I had never heard of a Guardian Dragon before, and so I found myself lost in the girl's stories. Her eyes seemed to glisten as she spoke of all their adventures together. She paused and then hung her head as she came to the closing of her tale.

"And then on July 7 in the year X777 Ora disappeared.."

I really didn't know what to say at this point, and too stayed silent.

I didn't want to admit it but, in the end I liked her company. I found her interesting, and different. I felt that I could rely on her, and that I didn't have to be afraid that she couldn't defend herself. Nira seemed strong and sturdy of mind and body. When she spoke, it was as if her words were glazed in silk and velvet- it was a very soothing and comforting sound. I couldn't help but remember my own guardian, Panther Lilly. Maybe it was because they both had the same crescent mark beside their eyes that made me remember him.

The very next day, we took off, and before I knew it we were at the boarder of the next town.

My heart sank, I really didn't want to say good bye again- not that I was going to admit it out loud.

I watched her as she stood waving back at me with the biggest goofiest grin on her face. A few leaves and pieces of pine and twigs stuck out of her unruly hair as she slept on a pillow made of foliage the night before. I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement, and closed the distance between us. Brushing off the plant bits from her wavy and unruly hair, I held a gaze and didn't realize I was smiling.

"Uh...Gellal?" her voice sounded a little insecure.

I blushed when I snapped out of my thoughts, finding my hand still up against the side of her head. "Ah- sorry," I snapped back my arm and looked away. "Thank you- for everything."

I did my best to change topics, and was glad she didn't ask why I was starring.

"Good luck!"

Her words sounded sad, and it made it really hard for me to focus on my main goal. I waved and slowly began walking away. But what was this tug in my gut? I didn't understand it.

I found my eyes wondering over my shoulder to find her turning her back as she headed back into the woods. Her shoulders seemed slouched in sadness.

"WAIT!" I was surprised by my own actions. It was like I couldn't control my feet, and before I knew it I grabbed her wrist and asked suddenly, "Come with me?"

She paused and I felt her muscles flex as she flinched under my grip. "Nira-" I was cut off when she said my name at the same time. Her voice sounded neutral and it gave me a sinking feeling. "Forget it-" I said quickly, but of course I couldn't erase what I had just said.

I was afraid I had ruined our friendship, but I was taken off guard when I looked up to find a smiling face.

"I have never been asked to become a part of anything before, you caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

Her words made me feel worst, but then she began to laugh making me really confused. "No, I was out of line, I'm sorry- guess I got caught up in the moment."

I felt like such an idiot.

"I would love to go!"

I gawked as she sheepishly twirled her fingers in her hair nervously. "It's just that, I haven't packed anything. Ehehe.."

With a sigh, I chuckled, "Then we can go back and get your things!"

When she shook her head I quirked a quizzical eyebrow.

"Nope! Just wait for me at the Gold Trinket Inn."


	4. Wendy's New Guild

"Grandfather! I'm back!!"

"Ah, Nira!" The elder smiled over a boiling hotpot that smelled delicious. "You're finally back!" The elder was so used to the girl's sporadic comings and goings, that he didn't really feel the need to ask where she had been. It had become a routine so to speak- for it wasn't the first time she had guided lost hikers and explorers into the next town.

"MMMM my favorite!" The young girl with reddish brown eyes had climbed up on the bench and opened the lid of the smoldering cauldron. "Wow! It's extra colorful today!"

"I'm glad you like it!" A woman's voice startled the girl and she fell off the bench and onto her backside.

It was then Nira realized that their dining room had expanded a decent notch. The chorus of many different voices soon took center stage and as her curious orbs glazed across the enlarged room. She could see many new faces sitting down and eating dinner.

"I don't understand." The girl looked at the Elder confused. Here in this old town, there were no towns folk- just the two of them.

"Grandfather what's going on?" Nira asked suspiciously.

The eight year old soon turned to the door as a group of people walked in, with Wendy in tow.

"So this is a guild!" The younger girl squeaked happily.

"Yes of course! See our emblem?" The youth to the toddler's right showed off his arm were a guild brand lay stuck against his skin.

"Do I get one too?" Wendy beamed happily before turning to Nira. "HAI!"

Nirvana frowned as her adopted Grandfather returned her gaze with a sheepish grin. Putting one on one, the young girl figured out he pitched this whole scene just so the little girl wouldn't feel lonely. She felt a sharp pang of jealousy.. Why hadn't he done the same for her?

Nira's eyes caught a sudden glinting blue sparkling image on her right shoulder and gawked with amazement. "I have one too!" she said out loud as she saw the Guild Emblem. Nira had startled poor little Wendy, and when she realized the smaller girl was staring up at her she sighed. "-I mean- of course I have an emblem too! We're guild mates!" she added lamely making the Elder laugh in good nature.

Rolling her eyes, Nira picked herself up and put on her biggest smile yet.

"WENDY! Welcome to your new guild!"


	5. Family

"I'm back!"

Nira barely heard the familiar voice over the cheerful banter at the dinner table. "GELLAL!" Her eyes rounded in surprise as her eyebrows arched comically high.

"Welcome back my boy!" The Elder greeted happily. "You're all wet!" he exclaimed as he looked the young boy up from head to toe.

"It's raining out there,"Gellal chuckled sheepishly. His eyes soon lit on the large busy dining hall, and avoided Nira's gaze. The floors were made out of well polished wood, the walls were patterned in stone, and the roaring fireplace cackled in irony.

"Nira, why don't you help our new guest?" The elderly man smiled in a teasing manner.

"Yes Grandfather," the girl looked reluctantly at her delectable fish soup and sighed. "Come on you.." She said in a low grumble as she grabbed the boy by his wrist and dragged him away. Luckily for her, she didn't have to share rooms with this boy that she had come to like and detest at the same time.

"I thought I told you to wait." She complained as she popped open a random door to find a nicely furnished cozy room.

"Ehehe..." Gellal folded his arm behind his head in embarrassment. What was he going to say? That he couldn't wait and wanted to make sure she was safe? How weird would that have sounded.

"The bathroom is that way," Nira pointed to an open door across the hall.

"You're not mad are you?" The boy quizzed, a pang of guilt weighing in his gut.

"Nope!" The girl beamed happily. "I was afraid you would go hungry," she said as she skipped ahead, the floor creaking as her heels danced across it's surface.

The newcomer had to hand it to her, she really was an odd one. Cudos to her for keeping up with things so easily.

"Niraaaa!"

His ears caught the excited tones of Wendy, drawing him to peer through the bars of the stairs and down at the view. Wendy sure seemed to have taken a liking to the crescent-marked girl. He couldn't help but smile feeling satisfied he had made the right choice.

"Where is Gellal?" He heard Wendy ask, and felt his cheeks flush the moment Nira put the girl on her shoulders and turned around to point at him.

"He's up there- but he's a stinky troll."

He caught the girl's playful wink and waved back before turning towards the bathroom.

This was going to be a very strange family... One that.. He was happy to become a part of.

And as he looked over his shoulders at the two girls laughing and dancing below, a sigh of satisfaction escaped.

"This will work."


	6. Stolen Nose

It had been about a week since the Cait Shelter Guild had finally come into being. Gellal, Nira, and Wendy were often seen playing around outside. The grass was a brilliant green, and its scent was sweet. The air was comfortingly cool-a perfect compliment to the beating heat of the mid-day sun.

"Wendy! LOOKY!" Nira blew some bubbles over the younger girls head.

Wendy's eyes crossed comically as a bubble landed on her nose. In an attempt to catch it, she raised her small hands to her face and clapped the tip of her nose between her palms.

-CLAP-

"Oww.." The little girl whimpered.

Gellal just laughed as he knelt down by Wendy's side, " Aww let me see," he cooed gently.

"How does it look? Did it become a pancake?" Wendy cried.

Nira knelt down closer to Gellal than he realized, making his face flush awkwardly.

"Hmmm.. Nope!" The dragonslayer pretended to pick the toddler's nose clean off her face. "It's because I stole your nose!" Nira joked as she cupped her left hand, and poked her thumb through two fingers.

"BWAHAHA!!"

Wendy began to cry all the louder, "WAAHAHA!" She shook Nira's shoulders. "Give it back! Give it back!! Give back my nose!"

"Nira!" Gellal turned to the girl to his right. "Give back her nose!" He teased angrily.

"Gellal! Nira is being so mean!" the little girl turned to hug her friend as she cried.

"Whaat?" Nira pouted her lower lip comically. "I didn't do it!! She still has her nose! I didn't take it!" She comically protested.

"Meani!" Wendy turned to face the eight year old girl angrily, as she pointed her index finger. "Give back my nose! I'll give you anything!" she began to cry once more.

"If you don't give me her nose I will kiss you!" Gellal teased boldly.

"Y-you will what?" Nira stuttered comically as she subconsciously leaned back an inch- not really knowing what a kiss was.

"You heard me! I'll kiss you if you don't give back her nose!" Gellal taunted.

Nira's mind then replayed that one awkward memory. Ora had once said that a kiss could transform her back into a human. Still under the belief that a kiss was some sort of magic spell and weapon, slid her rear end back another inch in sincere fear. "O-okay okay! Just don't-" she glared at Wendy who egged on, "Kiss her- KISS HER GELLAL!"

In fear of what this kissing action was, Nira smacked Wendy's nose a little harder than intended. "THERE! You have your nose back!"

"Ow..." Wendy's eyes teared up only to have her cry drowned in Nira's warm voice. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you." As the older girl kissed the toddler on her forehead, Wendy blushed and smiled happily.

By the end of the day, the youngest of the trio had fallen asleep on Nira's arm as they all had laid down against the grass side by side.

"Gellal..?" Nira broke the silence as she yawned, her line of vision turning to the side to stare at her friend.

"Hmm..?" The boy yawned and turned to his side sleepily, his eyes closed in deep relaxation.

"What is a kiss?" Nira asked comically- the threat of earlier still stuck on her mind. "What kind of weapon is it?"

Gellal opened his eyes mischievously, making the girl blush. "It's not a weapon."

"Then what kind of magic is it?" Nira asked again.

With a smirk he replied," The most powerful kind!" he paused still grinning, "I'll show you one day."

He poked Nira's nose playfully before rolling back onto his back as he dozed off.

"Huh? When!?" Nira quizzed only to be responded with silence. " Hmf.. meanie..."


	7. He's Gone!

"UGH AHHHH Anima!"

I awoke to the sound of thunder and lightning, Gellal's voice booming from the next room. It had been exactly a year since Wendy Gellal and I had all started living here together. I had gotten used to the strange sounds of these wondering life like specters my Grandfather had created. Though, I had to admit this time around, their worried voices did rattle me to the bones. I rushed to the next room, "Gellal!! Wake up!!"

"AHHHH!!" He screamed as he began beating the air, and in turn his fists met my shoulder as I placed my hands over his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up.

"GELLAL! WAKE UP!" I shook him a couple of times before he sat up straight.

"Ow..." He snapped back up so suddenly his head collided with my nose forcing me to hold it between my palms. "This is for that one time with Wendy- isn't it!" I found myself thinking and mumbling.

When a couple of arms wrapped around my sides suddenly, I jumped in surprise. "Gellal!?" He squeezed me tightly, almost as if he was afraid of something.

"Gellal...?" My tones changed from surprised to scared as I picked up quiet sniffles in his under tones. "Gellal.. What's wrong..?" My voice softened to just above a concerned whisper.

"The anima- I dreamed it got you."

I turned, and held his cheeks in my warm palms reasuringly, "Nothing's got me, I'm still here." I did my best to lock eyes in his darkened room that illuminated in blue tints as the lighting cackled across the sky.

I hated lightning- almost as much as I hated the sound of rumbling thunder. My family.. Before Oracle found me.. I lost them on a night like this. I tried to be brave in front of Gellal, but my own hands trembled as they held his cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay.." My voice came out level enough, but it was obvious I was terrified for my own eyes began to tear up.

-CACKLE-BAAANG-

"AHH!" I screamed as I cowered underneath the sounds that shook our home. With my hands clapped against my ears, I shrank away into a hug that stayed strong.

"It's okay.. It's okay... I'm here..."

Gellal's words were so reassuring.

"You promise you won't leave me right?" I don't know why I had a sinking feeling that night. I felt his muscles flinch under my words, he was leaving. When he didn't respond, it was then I knew for sure. That would be the last night he would spend with us.

"I'll protect you no matter what.."

As he spoke his hug grew tight, and when he let go I shakily looked over to him. He fluffed up a second pillow, closer to the side wall. Gellal knew I was insecure with open edges, which was why I always faced the wall when I slept curled under my blanket.

That night we slept huddled next to each other like teddy bears on a shelf. That was the first time he also held my hand, and to a nine year old like me.. It made all the difference. I didn't feel alone, and I didn't feel scared.

The next morning I woke to my greatest fear.

He was gone.


	8. The Black Dragon

It had been a good six years since Jellal had left us at Cait Shelter, and instead of basking within my Guild's warm halls with Wendy, her new pet flying cat, and Grandfather, I was here in the wilderness alone.

With not a clue as to where I was, or where I was going, I continued to search high and low for any trace of civilization. The sweet scent of grass soon faded, and the earth crumbled beneath my feet. The air smelled dry and dusty, making the heat suffocating as I climbed up a drought-stricken hill.

The written words of Grandfather on the last letter he had left me, lingered in the back of my mind. He was the last specter of an Ancient race who had created a machine to turn evil into light. Unfortunately, their plan didn't go the way they had hoped.

When the machine was resurrected again, and destroyed with the help of the Fairy Tail Guild, he finally felt that his curse had been redeemed. He finally could forgive himself and his people, and let go. The Fairytail Wizards adopted Wendy into their family as well.. His final words were one's that irked me so.

"It's time to find your own happiness, you're free now."

They left me alone...

After finally accomplishing a simple decade quest within three years, I came home to find a barren landscape. Nothing was left- Wendy didn't even leave a letter of good bye.

I couldn't help but feel a bitterness sink into my heart. Was this my fate? To wonder this world alone with no one to remember me?

I guess the only thing I could do now, was look for Jellal. I'm sure Wendy wouldn't need a painful reminder of a life of lies at Cait Shelter. I couldn't help but feel betrayed and deceived.

Freelancing with Guilds of all types, whether light, or dark did help me survive.. But it most certainly wasn't living.

"Finally.." I sighed as I found a large cave to rest in for the night.

My feet ached with all the trekking with the wrong kind of footwear, and my hands and toes were blistered from the wear and tear of the climb. With but my light iridescent shaded dragon armor, my small travel bag, and my dragonic blade which was carved out of volcanic rock and obsidian crystals, I was barely prepared for a long mountain climb.

No sooner had I placed my bag and weapon on the ground, did the tension in the air rise to a terrifying level. The air smelled of sulfur and fumes.. My whole being shook under the titanic surges of energy. A large shadow soon engulfed me.. I was ant sized compared.

This.. Familiar scent of earth and gravel.. This heat.. This intimidatingly frightful presence..

There was no doubting it. I turned slowly to face my foe, and there right in front of my very eyes was an ancient being.. It's shimmering scales glimmered in a charcoal hue.

"The Black Dragon.."

I dropped to my knees petrified, palms clapped against my ears as it bellowed a monstrous roar. Sweat marked my brow and soaked my hands and feet in fear while my eyes widened into terrified orbs. Lips dried of all moisture while my heart seemingly jumped into my throat as it pounded against my heaving chest. And before I knew it, my body was sent hurtling into the air numbed with the pain.. And a breath later my world of light vanished- my body limp against the hard jagged gravel.


	9. Acnologia meets the Silver Dragon

"Ora.. When will I change back.."

The sound of a little toddler echoed in the back of my mind. "It's been weeks!"

I remember that day.. Ora was teaching me one of the fundamental skills she wanted to engrave into my mind. A Skill she called "Dragon Spirit" which enabled me the use of dragon wings, the breath of white fire and a few other things which I could not remember. I had semi-transformed into a dragonling, and had gotten stuck in that seemingly mutated form.

"A dragon's wings is her pride and joy- especially to us Guardian Dragons." Ora's voice sounded proud and regal. "It's armored plates make it both strong and durable- able to act as both shield and weapon if used wisely." As she stretched her mighty wings I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

I remember looking into my reflection, still puzzled at what I saw. I was neither human nor drake. "But then why do I look like this?" I squeaked.

"I told you, you're my daughter, " Ora's laugh was both out of character and mischievous. "Why wouldn't you look like me?" She nuzzled my face, and as I lay across her snout she lifted me into the air. "Remember my hatchling, the more experience you gain through life, the stronger both you and your powers become. And one day, you will take your full dragon form." Her eye comically crossed as I hung onto the side of her nose. "Never forget who you are my child.."

"I am your daughter!" I beamed happily. "But how do I change back?" I quizzed.

When she lowered me back to the ground she teased, " Well the fastest way, would be with a kiss." I remember her eyes looking up at me- my own confused stare making her laugh.

"What's a kiss?" I asked in horror, half expecting it to be some sort of mystical weapon.

"I'll tell you later.. When you're older."

Ora's voice soon faded into memory once more, as my heavy eyelids flickered. The ground seemed much farther away now, and my senses more acute. Rising to sit upright, comically bumped my head on the cave's ceiling feeling quite perplexed. "Ow.. What happened?" I groaned as I rubbed the side of my head. When the dust cloud settled, and I opened my eyes I gawked at the sudden distance between me and the floor. "What the-" Where my human toes used to stand, stood silver scaled claws. The tense air and power surges didn't seem as intimidating, nor did the empty space in the cave seem so great. My eyes narrowed in focus as the penetrating fingers of light poked at my eyes. "Since when did it get so bright in here?" I asked no one in particular. In my forced dragon form, my senses seemed really acute, I was forced to squint under the stabbing rays of light.

Not a moment sooner from my awakening, did the sound of rumbling remind me of where I was. Without looking over my shoulder, I dashed towards the mouth of the cave-the black dragon was still in pursuit. I slowly uncurled my wings, and no sooner had I exited, was I was soon yanked by a tail I never knew I had. And before I knew it I was skidding on my side, rolling belly side up to have a large black dragon hovering over me.

His menacing jaws opened wide as he charged for his fatal strike at my neck, but thanks to his deep focus, I was able to lash out with my curled wing with the serrated edges, and kicked him off. Rolling onto my side, flexed my armored wings, their little hooks clawing at his arms and legs in a lock of sorts. With a quick motion, I twisted, making him belly flop onto the ground as I sped into the sunlight.

It was here I felt my energy replenish. My glorious wings were wide and grand, and as my muscles arched, my scales tilted at such an angle to make it's iridescent silver glisten and glow. The surge of energy seemed to flow like a slow dance, for I too opened my jaws to prepare for my own attack as I turned to face the charging Black Dragon.

"Guardian..dragon...ROAAAAR" I roared as the brute shot a breath of I don't know exactly what. His strange attack seemed to have surfed through the tunnel that my roar had created until it reached it's center. I ate it and threw it back, shooting a hole through his beloved cave.

I Acnologia the Great Black Dragon had never met such a curious foe. In my 400 years in this cursed world, I've killed numerous dragons, and people alike. This surge of power that swelled within me as well as all my battle scars were the markings and medals of my great power and legendary accomplishments. And to have this strange dragon like creature, randomly transform from being a puny human into a dragon and just casually throw back one of my strongest attacks, puzzled me. I had never known anyone else to be able to take a dragon form as I had. This person however, didn't seem to have control over this transformation. I was intrigued. This silver dragon was both elegant and beautiful in her young age. By the looks of things, she was a juvenile with sporadic powers. I could not help but be drawn to it. The scent this drake carried confused me as it made it hard to identify it to be either male or female. The fact that I had caught a cold did not help in the matter and it infuriated me.

Silver Dragon seemed avid in reflective defensive magic, it's power much stronger at close range. I couldn't help but just gawk as my clump of energy was sent shooting towards my face. The beam missed my neck, face, and head by mere inches. My eyes rounded in mock surprise. I couldn't help but smirk. Perhaps I have finally met my match! Without waiting another second I charged. I had never known a dragon to be so clumsy as this silver plated one. It practically tripped a moment after firing that ball of energy at me taking me aback. I paused in amusement.

HAH! Finally something interesting.

I might just keep this one alive to torture.

"Oh no you don't!" I snarled as the silver dragon turned to fly away, and I grabbed it's tail, dragging it beneath me. My large claw pinned one of it's wings. Now on second glance I could see the feminine accents on its form. My curiosity made me sniff the air hovering around this Spector. From head to torso, I investigated, only to have her scream and comically back hand my face leaving a three pronged slash, "KYAAAA YOU DIRTY PURVURT!!"

I was caught off guard as she reversed the hold and pinned my wing with both claws. Her face was so close to mine, " Y-You're a girl dragon!?" I blurted stupidly. In my shock we locked eyes and accidentally bumped noses. A second later we were both human. "Y-you- uh.." I turned away- my face flushing fast. How was I supposed to say her womanly things were uh... "This is awkward."

"What's awkward?" I heard her say. I sensed her muscles flinch as she looked down at her bare torso, and when I turned to face her she screamed in my face and slapped me yet again.

"KYAAAAAAA DON'T STARE!"


End file.
